Singelo
by sweetheartb
Summary: Você encaixou os lados do rosto rígido dele em suas mãos, olhando ternamente para aqueles olhos surpresos. Seu céu tinha tons negros, você entendera. Era como encarar uma noite estrelada. [Oneshot baseada no capítulo 137].


Olá sweeties.

Apenas algo curtinho e singelo desse momento maravilhoso do OTP lindo e cheiroso!

Ainda não superei.

Os muitos "você" da história é para causar um efeito mesmo.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Singelo**_

 **.**

Provavelmente seu primeiro beijo seria numa tarde ensolarada. E isso era algo que você sempre pensou.

O sol estaria se pondo, o céu estaria colorido como uma verdadeira obra de arte em tons rosas e pastéis. Seria no jardim do seu castelo em Kouka, próximo da fonte que era rodeada de tulipas coloridas. A brisa balançaria seus cabelos e estaria um pouco gélida, mas agradável, dando sinal que a noite logo viria.

Os raios de sol iluminariam o rosto sorridente de Soo-won. E você ficaria vislumbrada em perceber o quanto os dentes dele eram brilhantes e luminosos. Ele estaria se declarando para você, e você estaria tingida de rosa, como os clarões do céu naquela tarde.

O hálito dele seria algo como menta. Você estaria banhada do melhor perfume que poderia se encontrar. Os lábios dele seriam cálidos e gentis. Ele provavelmente te beijaria entrelaçando timidamente os dedos nos seus.

E você teria que se segurar para não desmaiar no colo dele.

.

* * *

No entanto, _aquela_ era sim uma tarde quente. Abafada até demais.

Você não estava com suas roupas de princesa. Seu cabelo não era mais o mesmo. E aquela, definitivamente, _não_ era Kouka.

Soo-won não parecia tão belo quanto era.

Soo-won nem ao menos estava _ali._

Você não pôde ver como aquela tarde estava, não pôde reparar nas cores do céu. Não existia brisa, não existia perfumes adocicados.

Você provavelmente não exalava o melhor cheiro do mundo. Estava cansada, suada, mais abatida do que deixava transmitir, mas ainda podia sentir um leve aroma do produto que usara para lavar o cabelo na última vez. Por um momento agradeceu por eles estarem curtos.

Vocês estavam em ponto de entrar em guerra. Talvez estivessem em guerra desde quando saíram do seu castelo, mas aquela parecia muito pior.

Seus amigos e amados dragões estavam presos como reféns. Você queria ser forte e não chorar. Sentia-se exausta, desanimada, _entregue_. Mas tinha que ser forte. Para eles. _Por eles._

Soo-won não apareceu.

Soo-won definitivamente não dava a mínima.

E ela tinha que ir até ele. E provavelmente morreria como o pai.

Mas antes não queria se separar _dele_ sem uma lembrança.

 _Hak._

 _Seu_ grande urso. O amigo que você aprendera a amar. Sua família.

Seus pés e suas mãos moveram-se com uma coragem que você sabia que não era sua – não _poderia_ ser sua. Você encaixou os lados do rosto rígido dele em suas mãos, olhando ternamente para aqueles olhos surpresos. Seu céu tinha tons negros, você entendera. Era como encarar uma noite estrelada.

Tão rápido quanto sua coragem lhe permitiu, você encostou seus lábios no dele, fechando os olhos. Desejou sentir o corpo dele mais próximo de ti, desejou sentir _bem mais_ do seu corpo, estava sendo mais singelo do que almejava, mas você estava paralisada aproveitando a sensação dos lábios quentes dele sobre os seus. Sim. Os lábios dele eram quentes, quase febris. _Ou era você que estava com febre?_

Seu coração se apertou. Seu estômago parecia querer voar de felicidade. Você sentiu uma corrente de euforia por todo o seu corpo. Você não sabia há quantos minutos estavam assim, só queria que fosse tempo o suficiente para registrar aquela sensação em seu coração. O cheiro dele a invadiu por completo, era algo viril, naturalmente _masculino._ Era quase embriagante.

Você tinha certeza que a língua dele teria gosto de vinho e não de menta, e provavelmente seria a _sua_ ruína.

De repente nada no mundo importava, só existia vocês ali, Yona e Hak. Hak e Yona.

Quando se afastou, ele estava tão surpreso que você nunca o vira assim. Talvez tudo aconteceu tão rápido que você pensou em mais uma vez fazê-lo corresponder aquele ato de desespero. Queria sentir aquilo de novo pelo menos mais uma vez.

 _De novo. De novo. E de novo._

Mas sua onda de coragem sumiu e você tinha certeza que não haveria nada mais vermelho do que a sua face agora.

Você se afastou, sabendo que as batidas do seu coração se ouviam de longe, guardando aquele momento em suas memórias.

Se você morresse, a sensação dos lábios quentes dele seria a última coisa que iria pensar antes de partir.


End file.
